junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.74
1.74G: # Double Drum mag for the Battle Rifle, will no longer spawn or be craftable. # The Drum mag for the battle rifle has been redesigned slightly to clip less into the player's arm. # Balanced the ammo capacity of the remaining mags for the Battle Rifle. # Jun Long now acts as a tier 4 doctor when assigned to a clinic. This may only apply to a new playthrough with how papyrus script works. # Securitron Wheels now require robobrain legs to be unlocked. This was done to prevent an issue where the leg's race setting wouldn't kick in properly. # Raised the damage of the Hunting Rifle and Lever Action Rifle to better reflect the fact they are bolt-action weapons. # Sniper Rifle version of the Hunting Rifle will now appear as Sporting Rifle instead (simply a name change to differentiate it from the new rifle) # An extra Short Stock loose mod (that was tied to nothing) was in the files for the Hunting Rifle and could randomly spawn as a quest reward. This has since been removed. # Crude Blowback scopes now use the Hand Painted style overlay for targeting. # Cait and Hancock's Double Barrel Shotguns now have the same accuracy bonus as the player's. # MacCready will now carry a Sniper Rifle instead of a Hunting Rifle. # Changed the requirements for the BoS T-60 Initiate, BoS Standard X-01, BoS Standard T-45, and BoS Standard T-51 Paint Jobs to now unlock once you join the Brotherhood, meaning now if you decide to betray them early on you won't miss out on several paint schemes. # Added a Sniper Rifle, based off of LtCommander's (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/15909). It's heavily modified compared to original, and additionally can be turned into a slower firing, but high powered BOS Anti-Materiel rifle. The rifle will spawn on the few snipers in the game (i.e. Absolom), as MacCready's personal companion weapon, and in weapon vendor inventories. It will start spawning around level 17, and is still a very rare spawn so don't be too discouraged if you don't see it at first. 1.74F: # Hazard paint now provides poison resistance and has a torso decal. # Nerfed the Cryo weapons for Automatrons, they were causing enemies (and players) to freeze a bit too readily and instead now apply a slow effect. # The standard mag for the cryolator will now appear blue, and the mag for the loading screen variant will also properly appear blue. # To better balance the fusion mag conversion for the Cryolator, it will slow the enemy target, not freeze. # Restored a TON of missing portraits and paintings that were hidden in the game's files. # A new category for Rust Devil items will now appear in Workshop mode once you escape Fort Hagen with Jezebel's head. I took a few cues on setting up the lighting on the brazier's from TDGaming's work on them for his Raider settlement item mod (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/11244) # Added waving Bottle and Cappy statues to the constructible item list. # Added the clip grabbing animation from "Grab the Damn Mag" by MonkSS (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/17299) for the Battle Rifle. This should allow it to use a proper reloading animation now, though I'm not sure how well this will transition to the drum mags. # Combat Sentry Prototype MKIV now has a missing companion script added, his home now defaults to the Robotics Disposal Ground. 1.74E: # The laser addon for the Protectron head isn't working just right at the moment. It's firing, but the projectile node isn't behaving and it's actually *nerfing* the robot since often other weapons are much stronger...I'm going to do some testing with a separate file, see if I can't get this behaving a bit more properly. # Reduced the volume and frequency of the Plasma Cannon's idle sound. Should sound more like an appropriate growl for the big gun. # Killing Danse prior to Blind Betrayal will not have him shout Ad Victorian Bro/Sis, as this was meant more specifically for that quest and feels rather odd if you decide to go hostile with the BoS prior. # More companions now have dialogue with Old Longfellow when you swap him in (Strong, X6-88, Gage, Piper, Danse) # The Minuteman paint for combat armor can now be crafted at a workbench for all pieces, not just the torso. # Protectron Head armors for police, medic and fireman now have unique loose mods. 1.74D: # Fixed the Combat Armor paints slots that were accidentally removed in the AWKCR integration. # Protectron Heads in Automatron now have a new feature: lasers! This was a planned feature and a legacy one from Fallout 3, but never finished. Now your own, Galatrons and Rust Devil/Mechanist will occasionally fire a pewpewpew from their noggin! # Nuka-Colas Display Racks now have the Anything Is Ground flag to be able to be put on desks and other containers. # Zeke's Jacket will now properly spawn with a legendary descriptor stating it boosts unarmed damage (item always did, but never made this stated) # Removed the MinRecruitment blocker if not in the faction. These were introduced in the UFO4P beta, but had the adverse effect of preventing some settlement recruitment quests from firing up if you weren't in the Minutemen (i.e. Returning the Favor) 1.74C Hotfix: # Combat Armor torso accidentally lost its color/logo swapping options from JM, this has been rectified (thanks to Donchep for catching that) # Nick's neutral Hellos were missing a iscurrentcompanionfaction check, and as a result you couldn't complete Unlikely Valentine because he'd think he was partnered with you (thanks to StealthyToaster for that one) 1.74C: # Removed chain collars from Mutant Hounds until I can try and figure this one out. # Fixed the collision on the Plasma Cannon hopefully so it isn't hovering midair, additionally tweaked the firing sound so it has a more 'moist' feel to it. # Tarberries will heal the proper amount after picking up Wasteland Survival Guide #1. # AWKCR support added. This is a big one that on the surface you won't notice much different with, however it will offer one big bit of support with compatibility with some other mods, namely UCO. That said, unless you direly need ballistic weave on your glasses, bandana and everything else, put UCO *before* Junkmaster. With the addition of flak jackets and armor balances, I think you'll be ok on survival. Hopefully. Maybe. 1.74B: # Fixed an issue where some mutant hounds were spawning without the legendary boost effects. # Fixed an issue where some enemies weren't spawning with legendary loot like they were supposed to. # Removed the rumble from the Gamma Gun's restored idle hum. # Set the alternate idle hum for the gamma gun to the Radium Rifle. # Corrected a naming issue in the BoS paint for the T-51, will now appear properly on the armor. # Trapper Armor pieces will now offer radiation damage resistance (just because you're crazy enough to be in the fire doesn't mean you're not smart enough to get ghoulified by it) # Trapper, Combat, Synth, Marine, and Robot armor has received a buff of varying degrees to better match Nuka-World Raider armor and reduce the amount of throwaway armor. # Trapper armor torsos now increase carry weight by 15. # Reduced the added weight general clothing linings add to armor pieces. # Fixed an issue where the automatic .308 Receiver for the Crude Blowback rifle did the same damage as the regular one. # Increased the resource cost requirement of the Crude Blowback rifle's drum mag. # Rocket mods for Sledgehammers and Baseball Bats will now add the sound effect from the rocket thruster. # Flaming Crossbows will now have an audible effect. # Overhauled the basic effects for the Plasma Cannon to make it sound meatier. 1.74A: # Fixed an issue with the pre-set Railroad T-51 armor not properly properly due to leftover body equip slot. # The Cafe in Vault 81 will now sell Fresh fruit and vegetables. Given they have an indoor food supply, using commonwealth versions for a list specific to Vault 81 was very odd. # Fog Condensers should now properly reset, allowing you to gather Condensed Fog barrels from them. # HIVE missile launchers and sentry missile arms now use the cluster version of the sound effect. # Fixed an issue where the shoulder launchers were using the wrong sound effect for firing. # NPCs using the submachine gun will now use the proper sounds when firing it. # The Gamma Gun now has its idle sound restored. # Fixed a rather dumb issue that caused Abraxo Cleaner to appear as a loose mod item. 1.74: # Fixed an issue that prevented the T-51 Gunner paint from appearing. # Nuka-World oddly added a second Sugar Bombs Paint Job to the T-51...I have no idea why. The file is now disabled. # Instances of "Paint Job" on power armor paints added by DLC changed to "Paint" to match existing paint jobs. # The T-45 Minuteman Paint can now alternatively be unlocked by completing The First Step. # Abraxo paint was missing from the Instance Naming Rules. # The Warwick Vendor Chest now has a wider assortment of generic items. # Added a new Torso slot to the IPA for 'head' mods (Visor Misc)